The Quest:2012
by TZH1607
Summary: Two worlds, the Lorien's and the Greek's will unite one day to stop the end of the world caused by an enemy. As the Mayan's decreed, the world would be destroyed in 2012. It is up to the two world's to decide the fate of the whole world.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginnings

**LET ME GET**** THIS STRAIGHT I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR I AM NUMBER 4 OR THE MAYANS. I AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY AS REAL AS POSSIBLE BUT IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME.**

Chapter 1 of THE QUEST: 2012: THE BEGINNING

The hairy figure stood staring at the house. He knew that it was wrong to do that but he had to, the Mayan gods were demanding it and to incur their wrath was a very bad thing to do. He placed the bottle in the soil and buried it in the soil where hopefully no one would ever find it. One could see tears trickling down his cheeks as he stepped into the truck. He then set off and was never seen again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Coincidentally, there was a kid in the house mentioned. And even more coincidentally he saw the bottle being buried. If only he didn't, if only...But he was meant to. His fate has been sealed. When he grows up he will regret being at this window on this fateful day.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"We only have 9 more years and already one left the group and we also don't know whether all the others will make it alive. How can we fulfill the mission requirement? The requirements also say that different worlds will have to work together!"

Yamashiko said in a calm voice, "The lost will return, I am sure of that. The lost, they will be replaced…"

**I know what you think… I know you think that this chapter is short but this is the introduction of the whole story. Towards the end you will find that everything will fall back into one complete puzzle. I will only post the next chapter after I have one review. **


	2. Chapter 2 9 Years later

**Thank you for the 'review'**** Amphilyte (Zhen Jie) did I say that there is Mayan in Percy Jackson it is just related to the story in the next few chapters.**

**T****his is the second chapter. There are a few points of views in this story: one is my favorite and one of my main characters (Lyo), and his soon-to-be-girlfriend (Claire). So here you are Chapter 2:**

Chapter 2 of The Quest: 2012: 9 Years later…

(3RD PERSON POV)

Lyo hated being sent to different schools every year. He has already been to his 4th new school even though he was only 12 years old. That wasn't the worst part, he had ADHD and dyslexia. Now in every school, in every country there are three groups of people: the rich and powerful (and sometimes the pretty ones) are ranked at the top. Then, the normal people and the problematic people are at the bottom of the ranking. Lyo looked around the class there were plenty of problematic ones like him, some normal ones. Then, there was this girl who could easily be placed in the first category. She nearly made Lyo's heart stop. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was tanned and that made her look dangerous. But there was an aura in her that made her feel different from other girls, from other world for that even matter.

x x x x x x x

(Claire's POV)

After three days of travel we finally arrived here. We moved all the way here just because of a fire that burned the town next to ours. And we finally arrived at this country. Janet chose this country as this is a small country where she thinks it would be safer to live in. But if you ask me running from country to country makes us easier to be caught by our enemy. You see if we keep running from place to place, the enemies just have to check for 'disappeared' people and they will know who we are and can catch up with us. I mentioned this to Janet a lot but she said that a lot of people disappear every day. So here I am in this school in this school. Then even before the first 10 minutes at school, there were already guys flirting with me. Then there was this large muscular guy whose skull must at least be 100 times thicker than any other normal people, making his brain a lot smaller too. That guy is a complete idiot and he is using violence and power to try to make me his. Seriously, if I wanted it, I could have thrown him to the next country. If he gets into a car I am sure I can outrun him and with a single punch, he would require the A&E. I am not even spared during lessons with boys starring at me. How in Lorien's name am I supposed to stay out of people's attention? Then, I felt myself tremble as I felt a piercing eyes staring at me. I turned around, hoping that those eyes weren't from my enemy and to my surprise and relief the piercing stare came from a boy from another corner of the classroom. He had these strange eyes that could make people shiver. Yet he looked perfectly innocent…and normal but yet different at the same time it made him seem evil yet good.

x x x x x x x

(Lyo's point of view)

The girl turned around and looked at me, and I quickly turned back. There beside me was a guy on wheelchair. He grinned at me and introduced himself. Apparently, his name was Leonard. He seemed like a nice guy and was in my category as most category 1 and 2 people do not mix up with handicaps. Seeing me looking at his wheelchair he explained that his parents died in a car accident and that he was left as a handicap. I felt sorry for him and I can feel the pain of having no parents. I myself have no father and I already feel the pain in my heart. Having no parents is like having double the pain isn't it? I turned back to see Leonard only to see him take out an extremely thick book from his bag. The book was about Greek mythology. Do you know about the Greek gods? I thought for a second and replied "Zeus, erm…po…posai…posei-something and hay…Hades."

"Yeah, those are the big three: they are the 'head of the gods'. Zeus is the god of the skies, Poseidon is god of the sea, and Hades is god of the underworld. Do you know what they say about the underworld? Apparently it has a 'river' and there is a lot of people's hope in the 'river'. There is also the island of the blessed, the fields of punishment and Hades' 'castle'." said Leonard.

"Wow! You really know a lot! Did you memorize that book?" I jokingly asked.

"Well, somehow I find that Greek mythology is a part and parcel of my life." Leonard said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. But he just shook away the question. Seriously, this guy is strange but yet he is fun to be with. At least I have a friend to talk to next time.

**This chapter is to introduce some of my related characters. In the next chapter, Lyo will find out about him being a demigod. Look out for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trouble

**This is m****y third chapter, sorry for the late post. I have to write part of my oneshot fanfiction. By the way, the oneshot will be released on 9 August 2011.**

_**THE**__** TROUBLE THAT STARTED ALL TROUBLES**_

Lyo's POV (first person)

A teacher entered the classroom. She was in black jacket, black jeans, black high heels, black watch… She had the aura of death, as if she had just emerged from hell. She sneered at me as she walked pass me. A sudden coldness surrounded me; it was as if death had caught up with me. She then returned the gaze to the class and the sudden coldness disappeared instantly.

"Good mornint classss" She screeched. Her accent was terrible. One could not tell where she came from.

She screeched, "I am Mrs Avles. I will be your teacher for sciencesss."

Then she pointed at me with her crooked finger and told me to go forward. I slowly rose from my seat, afraid and shocked, terrified that she had something up her sleeves. Those evil beady eyes made me wary of approaching her. There was something in my gut that told me not to go near her. However, her threatening eyes made me think twice about disobeying her. I hurriedly went towards her and she asked me to introduce myself.

"Erm… I am Lyo" I said slowly. She signaled for me to return to my seat. As I returned to my seat, there was this big guy which I have to pass by. I didn't realize that I was staring at him. When I realized that I was staring at him, I was already punched by him square in the stomach. I would like to say that I punched him back but truth is I could not even stand after his punch. The pain reverberated through me to all parts of my body I cried out in shock and dropped to the floor. I swore that the teacher saw me drop to the ground. However, she ignored me and pretended as if nothing had happened. I saw Leonard wheel his wheelchair towards me. It took me a while to understand what he was doing: helping me up. I sat dazed at my seat.

"It happens often" Leonard said, "if they don't like your face or some other funny stuff. Don't take it to heart and more importantly don't take revenge on people like him. "

I nodded halfheartedly; I was deep in my heart planning revenge against that stupid guy. At the front Mrs Avles was talking to us about a class outing in two days time. It was some science outing to the zoo…boring. As Mrs Avles made her way out after lesson, I thought I saw her smile wickedly at me. Then, I recalled her ignoring me when I was tormented by the big guy.

When I reached home, my mum stood at the doorway, she hugged me as I walked in. She was a nice mom who cooked good food and stuff so it was a pity that she did not get a good husband. My dad was said to have gone missing even before I was born. Nonetheless, I had always felt a flash of warmth and a blinding yellow. I thought he had visited me before. I often ask my mother about my father but she often just said that he was a very important man; he took off in an airplane before I was and was never seen again.

Anyway when I reached home, my mom asked me how was school as she always does every first day of school. I recalled being hit in the stomach but did not say anything, so as not to worry my mom. I told her part of the truth that I had made a friend called Leonard; I also told her that we had an excursion in a few days time. Suddenly, her eyes flashed with worry and fear, but she recovered her kind self.

"Ok, I will go off to work now, take care. Love you." my mom called out as she left the house.

I slumped back lost in my thoughts, occasionally thinking about that girl… that girl at the back of the classroom.

**x x x x x**

_**2 days later…**_

Lyo's POV

It was the day of the outing. Let me tell you something, I hate outings of any kind. It was outings that cause me to get chased out of school. It was always in outings that trouble arises. In my previous school, we went to the science centre and I ended up causing a piece of expensive electric ball to shoot out a bright spark and nearly electrocuted one of my classmates. I was then expelled from school. But, I seriously did not do anything to the ball. It exploded after I stared at it. So here I am at the zoo. I was determined to make this my first time in an excursion without causing trouble…

x x x x x

Mrs Avles POV

He was there quarreling with one of his classmate, so far nothing had happened but I was sure something would happen soon. Then, my plan can proceed…

x x x x x

Lyo's POV

It all happened so quickly… First, that guy started a quarrel with me, and then he charged at me before I can even react… somehow I raised my hand… and then there was blinding flashes… the howling of that big guy… the shrieks made by my classmate and Mrs Avles approaching. My head was spinning as I felt all energy drain from me…

x x x x x

Claire's POV

At first I thought he was one of us Loriens, one of our kind, the same type as us. I mean how often does a normal person shoot electricity out of his hands? But on second thought he collapsed when someone punched him. It was kind of a failure if he was a Lorien. Our type of people does not usually feel pain easily. We have superhuman strength and etcetera. Also we have legacies which are powers like ability to resist fire and others. Then what was he? Is he a Magadorian? I think not….

x x x x x

3rd person perspective

There was a ear piercing scream as a flash shot from Lyo's palm the bright blue spark hit the place where Lyo was looking. A big muscular dropped dead, or perhaps he was unconscious. Mrs Avles was walking to him now. Well, you could also call her Mrs Dodds…. She was also the history teacher of the all mighty and famous Percy Jackson. Not so fortunately though. Mrs Dodds attempted to kill Percy in a similar type of outing. Mrs Avles walked up slowly towards Lyo. Her fury was similar to that of the fury of a teacher when you done something wrong… But of course, it was acted. She did not even attempt to help Lyo up but just walked past him and told him to follow her. Leonard tried to rush towards Lyo in his wheelchair. Mrs Avles must have seen him as she quickly dragged Lyo from the ground into one of the indoor air-conditioned resting room. Lyo looked up, he half expected her to be kind and ask him if he was all right. No such luck though, she was brimming with fury and hidden anticipation.

"Admitssssssssssssssssssssss it now, and all I willt do is bring you back…And by now, I mean thissssssssssssssssssss second"

Frightened, Lyo shouted, "I didn't start the fight, it was the… the… the other guy… the the…guy, alright!"

"Not that, stupid! Who the Hadesssssss isssssss your father?" the annoyed Mrs Avles asked.

Lyo scratched my head, confused at this tough question posted to me.

Then everything fast-forwarded, Mrs Avles' black coat either expanded or wings had sprouded out from her. Her already vicious looking face became yet more fierce and tough looking. She charged at me with incredible speed.

Lyo stood rooted and stared at Mrs Avles shocked, tired and scared. He knew he had nothing against the monster flying towards him.

**I will tell you about what happened**** to Lyo only in the next chapter… which means, you have to wait for my next post. Also, I will post only after I got my 4****th**** review which means two more reviews… Once again, I sincerely apologize for the late post. Thanks and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

_**Important note…NUMBER 9 (CLAIRE) IS NO LONGER NUMBER 9. SHE IS NOW NUMBER 8 TO FIT IN THE POWER OF 6 STORY. **_

_**The previous chapter writes 6 years later but in fact it is 9 years later… I will change the title. This means the current time is: July 2012 (Leo joined in school after half the semester).**_

**Lots of thanks to the people who reviewed my story and thanks to Eclaire Stones and Alexmen for your encouraging reviews. By the way in response to Alexmen, there will be the characters from I AM NUMBER 4 inside but none of the main characters from Percy Jackson except for Chiron. My favorite character in I AM NUMBER 4 is John and strange as it sounds I like the 'dog' Bernie Kosar (a.k.a Hadley). Just wondering, is it true that I AM NUMBER 4 series is going to be a 6 book series. I can't wait for the upcoming 2****nd**** book of I AM NUMBER 4: The Power Of 6!**

**Also, this is end of the introductory phase of the story. Next chapter will be post-introductory phase… There will be 5 phases in my story altogether. Also, my one-shot fan fiction posting will be delayed by a little. So, for now just enjoy the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: The New Life**

His vision was already shimmering… blurred and fading. He wanted to run but he couldn't… he wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open. So, he was standing there, preparing for death. But just seconds before the monster hit him, instinct took over… somehow, he raised his hand and shots of blue sparks shot out of his hand. The monster was stunned and thrown backwards. The monster was still quite alive, though. The monster stood up, looking stunned, angry… It staggered its way to Lyo. One could tell she was really angry, outraged. Mrs Avles, the monster, pounced forward with a hiss of annoyance. She snapped her jaw angrily as if he was her greatest insult. She slowly walked towards Lyo. Her face was filled with annoyance.

She angrily screeched, "You willttt sssssuffers!"

She lunged at Lyo with anger. Lyo snapped out from his shock and started charging towards the exit with the Avles monster hot at his heels. Suddenly, the window shattered. Lyo had no time to even turn as he continued dashing away. An extremely bright and blinding block of wave appeared. It was so bright and powerful that the whole room was filled with a mega flash and a whirling sound was produced. It took Lyo a while to regain his vision completely. There, in front of him lay a pile of dust and Mrs Avles was nowhere to be seen. Standing before the pile of dust was the girl, Claire.

(Lyo's POV)

It was a brush with death. I had no freaking idea on what the hell that thing which transformed from Mrs Avles was but I suspect it was better to not know what it was. Then, to my next to greatest (because the greatest is the monster thing) is that the girl who sat at the corner of the classroom saved my life. Somehow, she managed to transform the monster into a pile of dust. Before I could even thank her, there came Leonard looking extremely panicky and anxious.

"How…you…Avles…dust…killed…alive…flash" Leonard whispered… his eyes almost bulging out.

The girl, too, looked shocked at her own feat. She looked as if she was about to faint due to fatigue. Then, out of nowhere came a man. He looked surprised by the state of the things while I continued staying rooted to the ground… speechless and very tired. The man, I observed, was like Leonard on a wheelchair. They whispered for a while, then, Leonard rose from his wheelchair. Now, that was kind of impossible as Leonard has no legs at all but out of nowhere, he sprouted out two hairy legs with hooves…, exactly like a goat. I let out a shriek of horror. I observed from the corner of my eye that the girl who rescued me just now had already fainted… I wanted to go up to help her but found that my energy too was diminishing. My legs finally gave way and I dropped unconscious.

x x x x x x

It was dark where I woke up, there was a candle lit up beside me. A steaming hot cup of drinks lay beside me, feeling thirsty and cold; I took a sip of it. It tasted like hot chocolate although I could not be sure. I was unsure of where I was although I was definitely not at home. In front of me was my mother. She was smiling but had a worried look.

"Mom, I had the weirdest dream ever… It was funny; I dreamt that I went to the excursion. Dreamt of erm… being attacked by a monster and … and Leonard… Leonard being half goat and other scary stuff" I said.

Mom looked at me with a sad face as if she was at my funeral. She pressed her lips tightly together as if she was about to announce my death. She wanted to say something but was lost for words. She reminded me of a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth constantly.

Then, I heard someone knock on the door, to my great surprise it was that girl… the girl who saved my life in that nightmare, that pretty girl who saved me... Now, it was my turn to be lost for words. I could not say anything. That girl makes me not know what to say.

"You must be Leo, right?" she said suddenly.

I nodded.

"I am Claire. And erm…erm… nice to meet you," she said hesitantly," I will be seeing you around soon. Bye."

She left quickly as if embarrassed. The next thing that came in was really very scary. I was so shocked that I swore my heart seriously skipped a beat. I shivered slightly, feeling feverish like how I felt when I saw the monster Mrs Avles in my nightmare. The thing that walked in had a strange combination of an upper part of a man and a lower part of a horse. I wanted to scream but the sight of my mom looking at that thing as if it was normal kind of comforted me. It started forward towards me. He smiled at me and said," Had a good night? Yesterday was indeed a long day isn't it, having to fight a monster?"

"But wasn't… wasn't that a dream…A terrible nightmare?" I asked, my voice already trembling.

"Well, you could always pretend it was a nightmare and everything didn't happen but now you are at risk. You have to know the truth, know yourself and know the real world out there." the thing said, "I am something from the real world … a centaur. The monster you fought yesterday too is something from the real world there are thousand more types of monster you would have to face!"

I buried my face in my hands trying to absorb what the centaur just said.

"It is never easy to understand and absorb the truth but soon you will get used to us. There are people like you… all of them are demigods, you are one to a child of a godly parent. Leonard is your protector. In every school there is one of them looking out for people like you. You see all of your type of people attract monsters. You are one of the unlucky few who are being attacked by such a vicious monster. They do have reasons for doing so… Nonetheless, we would have to train you to defend yourself and that is why I am here. You are in danger and sending you to our camp is only the right thing…"

"So you mean…mean that my …my mother is a goddess." I asked

The centaur burst out laughing with my mother. When he finally recovered from his laughing fit, he told me that the godly parent was my father.

"But who is my godly parent?" I queried, still confused

"Well your mom knows and we all realized an hour ago, while you are still asleep. Your father claimed you and therefore I realized while would the kindly ones come after you. Your father is the all and mighty god of sky and the heaven…" the centaur opened his mouth.

" …Zeus" my mom continued.

I shook my head refusing to believe all that he just said. The centaur described to me the traits of a demigod to convince me. But I didn't want to hear it… It was far too difficult to accept the truth.

x x x x x

It was evening when the entire missing puzzle piece finally was put together. The centaur named Chiron told me stuff which demigod does and other stuff about Greek mythology. It is funny how Greek mythology seem so fake yet so real at the same time. Anyway, I was right about not being at home. I was actually at the Marina Bay Sand hotel which meant I was still in Singapore. Chiron told me this was the safest place in the country as it was blessed by the gods. But ultimately the safest place in the world for the demigods is Camp-Half Blood, nowhere could get safer than that Chiron said. I was at the large table at the balcony with Claire, her guardian Janet, my mother, Chiron and Leonard. Leonard was indeed a half goat, half human. Janet was first to speak, "So, all the fuss of Greek Mythology is true isn't it."

"Indeed," Chiron replied, "it is definitely true. I distinctly remembered that you said that you would explain about yourselves won't you, something about aliens and end of the world."

"I keep to my words… Do not fret." said Janet. "There is only one purpose for coming here," continued Janet, "to escape from our enemy. But after we came here we realized that the enemy was also here trying to do the same as what they did to our planet. We couldn't do anything to chase them away. Our enemies were far too strong… stronger than any one of us. We couldn't even manage surviving ourselves, forget about helping Earthlings. We were protected nonetheless from a charm which only allows us to be killed in order of our number." Janet paused and took a sip of water. So far everything I had heard sounds strange and unreal. I would have been less surprised if anytime cameramen would pop out and tell me that I was in their TV programme.

Janet continued suddenly, "So, I was saying that we could only be killed by order. She," pointing towards Claire, "is Number 8. There were 9 Loriens and one more who came from a separate ship. We came here about 11 and half years ago. Within this time, three died which meant there left 7 of us. One month ago, all of us, Loriens, the 7 of us, came together. Apparently, someone approached number 9 eight years ago, he told of a prophecy about 7 people having to fight against our enemy in the year 2012 otherwise the world will...be destroyed. The person who approached number 8 also said that two worlds will have to work together or all will perish. We accepted that guy in the group and thus have 7 people in our force to fight against our enemy. But then, our enemy caught up with us and killed number 9. We all ran in separate ways and never got together since then."

I curiously asked, "But you said you could only be killed in order…"

"Well, that is no longer true when we get together" Janet said

Slam! There was a tremendously loud sound from the front door as the walls near the door cracked. Slam! More cracks were found.

**The next chapter will come after I have 3 more reviews**

**Important note: Claire is not number 9 she is number 8, ****I just changed it**


End file.
